


Ramens et Confettis

by Temi



Series: Ramens, Confettis et autres histoires [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confettis, F/M, Friendship, Ramens, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: Quand Jiraiya revient d'Ame avec trois orphelins qui le suivent, Obito a quatre ans. L'ensemble de cette amitié sera ponctuée de bols de ramens et de confettis.
Relationships: Konan/Uchiha Obito
Series: Ramens, Confettis et autres histoires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177064
Kudos: 4





	1. Ramens – 1

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans le village, Obito avait quatre ans et il n'en garda pas un souvenir impérissable. C'était son anniversaire et sa grand-mère l'avait conduit hors du quartier Uchiha, jusqu'à chez Ichiraku pour manger des ramens. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait un tel repas et ça sentait effroyablement bon.

Il était en train de séparer ses baguettes, l'air concentré, quand sa grand-mère s'était tortillée sur son siège, les joues un peu rouges et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait détaché son regard de son bol fumant pour regarder l'espace autour de lui.

Le restaurant était étroit, si bien qu'il paraissait surchargé dès que quelques personnes s'installaient à l'intérieur. Obito eut la surprise de voir que quatre nouvelles personnes étaient entrées et il avait failli glisser de son siège, mais il était resté fort et le plus stoïque possible, comme un Uchiha et comme un ninja, même s'il ne l'était pas encore.

Sa grand-mère avait salué l'adulte qui venait d'entrer et il lui avait dit des choses embarrassantes. Elle avait ri en le traitant de vil flatteur, mais elle avait vraiment reçu les compliments avec délices. Puis l'homme s'était tourné vers lui, tapotant la tête :

— Et voici le petit Obito, alors ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, gamin. Moi c'est Jiraiya.

Le petit garçon s'était incliné timidement et les trois enfants – plus vieux que lui – qui accompagnaient Jiraiya lui avaient souri.

Le premier qui s'avança, c'était Yahiko, roux, des yeux bleus, un sourire si éblouissant qu'Obito s'était senti lui sourire aussi, décrétant qu'il l'aimait bien. Il apprit à ce moment-là que les trois enfants avaient huit ans, étaient orphelins – comme lui ! – et voulaient devenir des ninjas – comme lui ! – et que Yahiko espérait qu'ils deviendraient bons amis – c'était vraiment tout comme lui !

Ensuite, ce fut la fille qui se présenta. Elle avait de jolis cheveux bleus et un sourire plus pondéré que celui de Yahiko. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à elle parce que le troisième garçon était bizarre. Il gardait tête basse, les yeux cachés sous une frange épaisse et hocha à peine la tête vers lui. Ce fut Yahiko qui lui apprit qu'il s'appelait Nagato et qu'il était pas à l'aise avec les nouveaux gens. Obito décida à ce moment-là de les revoir, comme ça, il ne serait plus un nouveau gen et peut-être que Nagato aussi serait gentil avec lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des personnes sympathiques. Dans le clan, il était plutôt mis à l'écart, parce que ses parents avaient eu des positionnements politiques déroutants. Par exemple, ils ne pensaient pas que les Uchiha étaient supérieurs à tous les autres. Et ils souhaitaient que leur clan s'intègre mieux. Mais il étaient morts en mission, alors c'était Mamie qui s'occupait de lui et elle était d'accord avec eux et Obito était d'accord avec Mamie.

Alors il décida de devenir copain avec Yahiko et Nagato et Konan.


	2. Confettis – 1

Quand Obito eut huit ans, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait oublié comment il avait rencontré le trio venu d'Ame. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours été là, piliers de sa vie, soutiens indéfectibles et véritables amis.

Ils étaient là quand Mamie était morte et il avait pu longuement pleurer dans le giron de leurs étreintes solides. Ils étaient là – quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, bien sûr – pour assister à ses entraînements, durant lesquels il boxait un épouvantail à l'effigie de cet horripilant Kakashi le génie. Ils étaient encore là quand il racontait Rin et qu'il comptait un par un les confettis qui dansaient sous sa peau quand elle lui parlait. Ils étaient là aussi pour le protéger quand il jouait des tours au chef de clan.

À vrai dire, Obito ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Nagato avait feint de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait quand Fugaku débarquait, véritablement énervé, pour lui passer un énième savon – était-ce vraiment si grave que ça, hein, s'il avait peinturluré la stèle sacrée cachée ? Ne pouvait-il pas souligner qu'Obito avait réussi à accomplir un tel exploit au nez et à la barbe des protecteurs du temple ? Et puis, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait ruiné les noces avec Mikoto, il n'était même pas au courant que c'était ce jour-là (bon, s'il devait être honnête, même s'il avait été au courant, il aurait quand même fait sa bêtise).

Le chef du clan Uchiha avait Nagato à la bonne. Probablement parce que cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il maîtrisait des techniques des cinq éléments et que sa domination du feu faisait presque de l'ombre aux pourtant réputés utilisateurs de katon du clan Uchiha. Et puis voilà, le rinnegan, on allait pas se mentir, ça aidait pas mal à se faire aimer par un utilisateur de sharingan.

Parfois, Obito était jaloux de cette attention que son ami recevait, mais c'était plus de la jalousie teintée de beaucoup d'admiration. Nagato était tellement vite devenu un ninja, puis il n'avait jamais cessé de monter en grade, il était beaucoup trop fort et pourtant, ça ne lui montait pas à la tête, il restait super gentil et tout timide.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour célébrer deux choses qu'ils se retrouvaient tous. D'abord l'accession au grade de jônin de Nagato – à douze ans, c'était un petit exploit – et ensuite les résultats de l'examen de chuunin de Yahiko et Konan, ils étaient tous deux reçus.

Oui, comme Kakashi, ce n'était pas nécessaire de se rappeler que cet épouvantail de malheur le surclassait totalement, merci pour lui.

Quand ses amis entrèrent dans le petit chez-lui qu'il occupait tout seul, il fit tomber sur eux un monticule de confettis qu'il mettrait sans doute des années complètes à éradiquer.

Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : au lieu de diffuser en pluie les poinçons de papier, la montagne entière s'écroula sur les trois orphelins, laissant les confettis se glisser dans leurs vêtements, leurs bouches, sous leurs bandeaux. Ils s'infiltrèrent partout, arrachant un juron à Yahiko qui se tortilla longuement pour essayer de s'en débarrasser.

Obito les observa tour à tour, appréciant le rire silencieux et discret de Nagato qui n'avait jamais vraiment changé et lui tendait une œillade complice.

L'amusement de Konan s'entendit partout dans la pièce, pétillant sur son cœur, et il crut un instant avoir avalé des confettis qui continuaient de valser sur ses poumons. Il préféra ignorer la sensation – certes agréable, mais vraiment très étrange – pour les féliciter chaleureusement pour leur réussite.

Quand ils prirent congé après le repas, ce ne fut pas sans lui dire qu'ils avançaient, mais qu'ils savaient, tous, qu'il finirait par les rejoindre et qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin d'avoir un sharingan pour le faire.

Et bon, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer, chacun de leurs encouragements était pour lui un confetti merveilleux qui dansait dans son cœur.


	3. Ramens – 2

Bien entendu, la première chose que fit Obito quand il obtint finalement son bandeau frontal, ce fut d'aller pérorer auprès des trois orphelins d'Ame, les conviant en grande pompe à Ichiraku.

Enfin, il fit ça après avoir péroré auprès de Rin qui lui avait dit combien elle était fière de lui et qu'il avait réussi, comme elle n'en avait jamais douté. Le chaud au cœur qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait prononcé ces mots lui avait donné envie de l'inviter à dîner, mais il avait eu peur d'être rejeté. Alors il avait préféré la mener à ses amis de toujours : il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les présenter et Yahiko le tannait tant qu'il pouvait sur cette merveille qui n'avait pas encore de visage.

Donc il avait saisi Rin par la main pour la conduire à Ichiraku avec lui et les deux s'étaient cachés en attendant que les trois orphelins d'Ame arrivent. Rin avait été impressionnée : « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ces trois-là, ce sont de grands ninjas ! »

Effectivement, ils l'étaient. Tous les trois dans différentes unités des services secrets de Konoha : Nagato était ANBU dans la garde rapprochée du Troisième, Konan était au service de renseignement, Yahiko se définissant comme un diplomate de l'ombre – il était un des assassins les plus prisés de Konoha. Souvent en vadrouille, il était difficile de parvenir à faire coïncider leurs emplois du temps, surtout avec cette guerre qui causait tant de problèmes.

Pour autant, il avait réussi. Et quand il fut sûr que ses trois amis étaient entrés et installés, il tira Rin de derrière le mur, vérifia encore que son bandeau frontal était en place. Sa coéquipière lissa ses vêtements, épousseta la poussière de brique qui s'était glissée sur ses épaules, lui demanda une dernière fois s'il ne souhaitait pas inviter Kakashi qui était passé tout seul quelques minutes auparavant. Obito refusa une fois de plus. Ça allait bien cinq minutes, cette fixette sur Kakashi, mais bon, il devait déjà faire avec Rin qui s'émerveillait sur lui, il ne voulait pas que ses amis de toujours finissent par le préférer aussi.

Il passa le rideau d'un air conquérant, scandant un « SALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! » qu'il ponctua d'un rire puis il s'immobilisa, attendant les réactions de ses compagnons. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Konan se jette sur lui pour le serrer fort, bientôt rejointe par Yahiko qui les serra tous les deux encore plus fort et Obito finit par étouffer un peu dans cette étreinte.

Derrière lui, Rin, très impressionnée par la stature de Konan, rigola dans sa main. Finalement, Nagato s'approcha à son tour et lui vida un petit sac de confettis dessus – « Ça fait quatre ans que je les garde en attendant le moment de te les rendre ».

Obito protesta pour la forme, boudant doucement, mais les gratouillis des poinçons de papier sur sa nuque étaient délicieusement désagréables : un énième rappel que, même si Kakashi le traitait de raté, même si Fugaku lui lançait souvent ce regard disant qu'il n'espérait rien de lui, que malgré ça, il y avait des gens qui n'avaient jamais douté un instant.

En essayant de ne pas se montrer trop ému par le bruit que ses trois amis faisaient pour le féliciter, et lui raconter ce qui allait se passer pour lui, maintenant, anticipant déjà le futur examen de chuunin, il tira Rin par les épaules pour la mettre au milieu d'eux.

— Je vous présente Rin ! C'est mon amie et ma coéquipière !

— Qui est le troisième ?

Yahiko posait toujours les mauvaises questions au mauvais moment, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Obito baragouina un « Kakashi Hatake » assez colérique et Konan s'empressa de changer de sujet, revenant sur le seul qui les intéressait vraiment : les ramens.

Pourtant, tout le repas, Rin ne fit que parler de Kakashi, coupant l'appétit d'Obito et serrant sa gorge de façon désagréable. À côté de lui, Konan ne mangeait pas beaucoup non plus, les yeux rivés sur lui et son bol à moitié vide. Elle tenta de changer de sujet, demandant à Rin ce qu'elle comptait faire.

— Comme toutes les femmes, non ? Je vais me spécialiser dans le ninjutsu médical. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soigne mes coéquipiers ! Obito est toujours en train de se blesser, lança-t-elle comme un aveu.

Le regard de Konan se voila d'un soupçon de colère et Obito ne comprit que plusieurs années après pourquoi. Elle se redressa un peu, Yahiko jappa en signe d'avertissement et Konan renonça.

— Il se blesse plus que les autres parce qu'il s'entraîne plus que les autres, expliqua Nagato. C'est normal d'avoir plus d'échecs quand on a mille fois plus de tentatives. Obito est un travailleur obstiné.

Et c'était un très joli compliment, mais pas suffisant pour lui rendre son appétit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de faire pitié à Rin.

Le demi-bol de ramens resta en l'état.


	4. Confettis – 2

À quatorze ans, quand il se réveilla dans son lit d'hôpital, il échoua à se redresser, le côté droit de son corps ne répondant pas à son cerveau. Il paniqua un instant, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et les souvenirs revinrent petit à petit. Sa voix éraillée prononça un juron franchement coloré en direction de cet abruti de Kakashi, faisant sursauter Fugaku Uchiha qui chuchotait quelque chose avec le médecin, tenant dans sa main celle d'un enfant, son fils Itachi. Il paraissait plus grand qu'Obito se souvenait, mais bon, à cet âge-là, ça poussait vite.

Pendant que le médecin quittait la pièce en hochant gravement la tête, Obito se débattit avec son corps, poussa de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à se redresser, alors que Fugaku s'approchait de lui, faisant asseoir son fils sur une chaise. L'enfant le regardait avec d'immenses yeux pleins de questions et Obito l'ignora, concentrant toute son attention sur Fugaku qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

— Tu es finalement réveillé.

Il y avait une sorte d'émotion dans sa voix, un brin d'inquiétude, peut-être ? Par réflexe, Obito chercha une horloge, craignant d'être une fois de plus en retard quelque part, et ses cheveux vinrent effleurer sa joue, le faisant se figer net. Depuis quand avait-il les cheveux aussi longs ? Fugaku esquissa une moue un peu triste.

— Malheureusement, Obito, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. Avant de te les énoncer, je voudrais te dire que le clan Uchiha est fier de compter un utilisateur supplémentaire du sharingan.

Le sharingan… ? Ah oui, il avait finalement éveillé ses sharingans, se souvint-il. La suite des événements lui revint douloureusement en tête et il ferma les paupières. Rin enlevée, Kakashi qui perd un œil, le rocher qui tombe. Lui qui écarte Kakashi par réflexe, le rocher qui lui tombe dessus et écrase son corps. La greffe. Sa perte de connaissance. Son réveil pour voir Kakashi exploser le rocher à coups d'Éclair Pourfendeur, Maître Minato qui l'attrape, se téléporte à l'hôpital le plus proche. Puis plus rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

— Tu es resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois, annonça Fugaku. La Princesse Tsunade et Orochimaru ont fait au mieux pour parvenir à te sauver, une expérimentation à partir de cellules, et je suis ravi de te savoir parmi nous.

Le ton était froid, militaire et sec. Obito était habitué. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui Fugaku parlait avec douceur : son gamin et sa femme.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir et retourner en mission ? croassa Obito de sa voix fatiguée.

Il y eut un silence. L'enfant cilla et baissa la tête. Son père soupira et secoua la tête.

— Tu pourras sortir dans quelques jours. J'irai mandater ton ami Nagato–

Un voix en provenance de la porte lui répondit :

— Inutile, Fugaku, je suis là.

Fermement, Fugaku hocha la tête alors que Nagato entrait, retirant son masque de céramique blanche pour contempler les trois Uchiha. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'enfant, s'attarda longuement sur Obito pour lui offrir un sourire ravi avant de tourner ses rinnegans vers Fugaku qui lui fit signe de s'avancer et de s'installer, ce qu'il fit, au bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas s'installer sur le blessé.

— Tu pourras sortir dans quelques jours, reprit Fugaku, et tu iras vivre chez Nagato.

Ce dernier approuva d'un mouvement, Obito se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air aussi grave, pourquoi ça sentait autant le désinfectant, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bouger le bras droit, ou la jambe droite.

— Cependant, au vu de tes blessures, tu ne pourras jamais plus être ninja, asséna Fugaku.

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup au plexus. D'un coup de kunai.

— Ah…

Il n'entendit plus rien. La suite du discours de Fugaku lui fit l'effet d'un bruit de fond dérangeant et il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il parte avec son fils et qu'il se taise à tout jamais. Les larmes qui roulèrent le long de ses joues ne suffirent pas à faire taire le chef de clan, mais elles attirèrent une petite main qui se posa sur la sienne. Il tourna les yeux pour croiser le regard hanté de l'enfant, se demanda vaguement ce qu'il avait pu voir pour avoir l'air si perturbé.

Quand Nagato finit par interrompre le discours épuisant de Fugaku, le chef de clan parut finalement se rendre compte qu'Obito n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. L'ANBU affirma qu'il prenait la suite, remerciant Fugaku pour son temps et ce dernier prit congé avec son enfant qui leur jeta un dernier regard et un faible sourire auquel Nagato répondit avant de prendre place sur la chaise à côté d'Obito.

— Il a été trop brutal pour te l'annoncer, regretta-t-il d'une voix contrite. Comme il l'a dit, Tsunade et Orochimaru ont grandement peiné pour pouvoir reconstituer les parties endommagées de ton corps. Ils ne sont pas encore sûrs que la greffe de cellules sera stable. Ta convalescence sera longue et très difficile et peut-être que tu n'auras pas les résultats que tu espéreras, mais… Si tu veux continuer sur cette voie, moi, je te soutiendrai.

Obito lui adressa un pâle sourire, incapable de montrer la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait à ces mots. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour cacher ses larmes, ses yeux rencontrèrent un vase à moitié rempli de confettis. Dedans étaient piqués des bâtonnets qui supportaient des fleurs en papier et le col du vase était enlacé par une ficelle qui supportait un petit mot qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire tant les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Les rond de papier colorés semblaient être la seule couleur qu'il parvenait à distinguer de son unique œil.

— Konan est venue, remarqua Obito avec émotion.

— Oui, elle vient ici dès qu'elle rentre de mission. Elle s'inquiète pour toi, je lui ai envoyé un faucon pour la prévenir que tu es revenu à toi.

Peu de temps après, Obito feignit d'être fatigué et Nagato quitta la pièce pour le laisser pleurer de tout son souffle.


	5. Ramens – 3

Après des jours entiers de soupe à l'oignon malodorante, enveloppé telle une momie dans ses bandages qui permettaient à la greffe de ne pas se désolidariser de la partie gauche de son corps – il n'avait pas été bien difficile de le convaincre que ça aurait fait désordre si la moitié de son corps avait soudainement décidé de rester en arrière – il commençait à rêver d'un bol de ramens au miso.

Le rêve apparut par la porte, importé directement par Konan. Elle lui glissa un bol à emporter sur les genoux avec un clin d'œil la première fois qu'elle vint le voir, s'attirant une moue désapprobatrice de Rin qui tentait justement de le convaincre que se plier aux contraintes médicales, c'était pour son bien.

Rin ne parvenait plus à le regarder en face et il comprenait : lui-même avait du mal à supporter son reflet dans le miroir. Un œil en moins, l'autre côté ravagé par les cicatrices… Alors, il n'avait jamais rien eu d'un apollon comme Kakashi le parfait, mais cette mission qui s'était mal passée avait tout empiré. Dommage, quand même, pour une fois que Fugaku pouvait être fier de lui.

Konan ignora royalement l'œillade pleine de reproches que lui fit Rin. À vrai dire, c'était comme si la coéquipière d'Obito n'était même pas dans la pièce : Konan se déplaça du côté de la fenêtre pour sourire à Obito, affrontant son regard et l'air sur son visage était empli de soulagement. C'était tout. Du soulagement. Pas de pitié, pas de répulsion.

— Je suis revenue aussi vite que j'ai pu, annonça-t-elle. Comment tu te sens ?

Il haussa les épaules, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

— J'ai moins de douleurs qu'au réveil et je suis en train de réfléchir à une reconversion, énonça-t-il.

Rin hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle venait tous les jours et c'était adorable, trouvait Obito, mais…

Et c'était là que se dessinait tout le problème. « Mais ».

Mais elle ne le regardait jamais directement.

Mais elle avait commencé par vanter les exploits de Kakashi grâce à _son_ sharingan à lui, avant même de lui parler de lui, hospitalisé.

Mais elle s'était empressée de tenter de le convaincre de se reconvertir.

Mais sa voix sonnait mal, pleine de pitié et de dégoût.

Et l'ensemble de ces « mais » dégueulasses contribuaient grandement à rendre la soupe à l'oignon indigeste.

Konan fit claquer sa langue en regardant Rin qui approuvait puis elle revint vers Obito.

— Quelle reconversion ? lâcha-t-elle. Tu es un ninja. Tu dois devenir Hokage. Je serai à la tête de ton service de renseignements, tu te souviens ? Et tu mettras Yahiko comme prof pour une équipe loufoque pour l'embêter. Et Nagato comme responsable de ta garde personnelle. Et on apportera la paix à ce monde, tous les quatre. Tu te souviens ?

— Ouais, soupira Obito en sentant son estomac s'agiter.

Il ne sut dire si c'était le parfum envoûtant des ramens ou le rappel de cette promesse, mais quelque chose dilata autre chose en lui.

— Mais, intervint Rin, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle s'imposait comme voix de la sagesse, mais…

Obito secoua la tête, forçant un peu plus sur ses lèvres et saisissant les baguettes qui étaient fixées sur la boîte. Il l'ouvrit pour commencer à dévorer ce repas qui, miracle, ne sentait pas l'oignon.

— Voilà, Rin a raison.

Et ça lui coûtait de prononcer cette phrase, oh oui, ça lui coûtait. Parce que, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus être ninja, il allait faire quoi ? Et puis, cette _poisse_ de finalement éveiller ses sharingans, pour se retrouver à être armurier ? Serveur ? Génial ! Pouvoir anticiper les commandes des clients, _waouh,_ quelle utilisation inédite de ses capacités héréditaires, c'était sûr que comme ça, il allait conserver le respect de Fugaku.

Il déglutit difficilement, faillit s'étrangler avec ses ramens et leva comme il put le bras droit pour s'essuyer la bouche. Il mangea le reste de son repas en silence. Rin prit congé en lançant un « je reviendrai avec Kakashi » et quand la porte se referma, Obito finit par soupirer.

— Je commençais à bien m'entendre avec Kakashi, confessa-t-il.

Konan lui porta une œillade surprise et il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

— Il a de bons côtés, en fait. Mais là, j'ai l'impression que je le déteste encore plus parce qu'elle parle que de lui tout le temps. Ça me fait tellement mal au cœur.

— Je comprends, chuchota Konan.

— Tu comprends toujours tout, sourit-il avec tendresse. C'est pour ça que t'es ma meilleure amie.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle eut l'air si triste. Du moins pas de suite. Il fallut attendre une ou deux heures de plus.

La conversation avait dévié presque trop rapidement, le soleil se couchait derrière Konan pendant qu'elle argumentait pour qu'il n'abandonne pas son rêve. L'infirmière vint signaler la fin des visites et elle s'était levée pour partir. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, elle fit demi-tour pour l'embrasser.

Vraiment l'embrasser.

Elle caressa son visage, lui jeta un regard qui fit battre son cœur n'importe comment et elle posa ses lèvres tout contre sa bouche, avec douceur. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et ses cheveux qui chatouillaient et ses mains étaient un peu rugueuses et c'était la première sensation qu'il avait avec cette nouvelle peau et c'était, c'était, c'était.

Avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était partie.


	6. Confettis – 3

Ce baiser, ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Obito en toucha deux mots à Nagato et Yahiko, bien sûr, mais comme Konan faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne parvenait plus à affirmer avec certitude que c'était bel et bien arrivé.

Quand il en avait parlé aux deux autres en émettant cette réserve, Yahiko avait été catégorique :

— Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, avait-il soupiré en roulant des yeux.

— Ah… Ah bon ?

La voix du plus jeune était assez mal assurée, à la fois parce qu'il peinait encore à coordonner ses mouvements et aussi parce que le ton si ferme l'inquiétait : aurait-il raté quelque chose ?

Nagato avait ri, près de lui.

— Oui. As-tu une seule raison valable de rêver que Konan t'embrasse ?

Obito avait bégayé. Depuis le baiser – peut-être purement fictif – il avait souvent rêvé, même éveillé, qu'elle recommençait et qu'il la retenait, cette fois, qu'il ne la laissait pas partir. Pourtant cet aveu était difficile à prononcer. Il était amoureux de Rin, pourquoi voudrait-il embrasser une autre femme ? Sa meilleure amie, en plus ! Et aux dernières nouvelles, Yahiko et elle se tournaient autour !

Soudainement inquiet, il s'était orienté vers le rouquin avec un air désolé.

— Mais… Je pensais que Konan et toi, vous… Enfin que…

— Oh yerk, commenta Yahiko, c'est quasiment ma sœur jumelle, on a juste pas le même père et pas la même mère ! Non, non, non, y a rien entre elle et moi.

L'aveu avait fini par sortir, la fatigue aidant. Ses amis l'avaient reçu avec empathie. Comme l'ambiance avait tourné à la confession entre amis, Yahiko avait alors expliqué qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, qui, à vrai dire, peut-être, mais pas de suite parce que… Il avait fallu beaucoup de manœuvres à Nagato et Obito pour lui arracher le nom – « Shizune Kâto » – et les trois amis avaient soupiré en chœur.

Puis finalement, c'était Nagato qui s'était fendu d'un aveu. Il avait dit « j'ai jamais souhaité embrasser de fille », Obito avait hoché la tête en baragouinant « Oui, je comprends, les interdits ninjas », connaissant la droiture de son ami, et Nagato avait vaguement dodeliné du menton, n'approuvant pas vraiment, mais ne déniant pas non plus alors chacun avait entendu ce qu'il voulait bien entendre.

Bref, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et le temps avait filé, les jours s'étaient étirés en semaines, en mois, en années.

Les premiers jours, il avait été particulièrement compliqué pour lui de reprendre l'entraînement. C'était frustrant. Ce nouveau corps, désormais solide quoique laissant sa peau bien plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, avait été compliqué à maîtriser. Et il avait dû tout revoir depuis la base. Depuis « malaxer le chakra ».

Alors, bon, le premier entraînement avait été particulièrement difficile.

Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance, hein, il avait bataillé longtemps pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et quand il avait décidé de s'exercer pour redevenir un ninja – pour faire sourire Kooooo… Rin, Rin ! C'était _Rin_ qu'il voulait faire sourire –, quand il avait décidé de reprendre l'entraînement, il l'avait fait un jour où le gamin de Fugaku traînait son père en lui demandant de lui apprendre une technique.

Obito, plus loin sur la berge, avait donc vu Fugaku faire sa démonstration de katon, puis Itachi reproduire les gestes et la technique du premier coup.

Autrefois, Obito aurait été vexé comme un pou. Lui-même, avant la mission, avait encore parfois un peu de mal à gérer le chakra accumulé dans la gorge pour pouvoir produire une boule de feu d'une taille convenable. Voir un gamin pareil réussir du premier coup aurait assommé la fierté de l'ancien Obito.

Mais bon, le nouvel Obito avait connu la guerre, la blessure et l'humiliation de devoir demander à Nagato de l'aider à s'asseoir sur les chiottes pour qu'il puisse pisser, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se la tenir et rester debout. Alors, voir un enfant arriver à produire une boule de feu suprême du premier coup, ça l'avait étonné et décontenancé, mais il y avait vu un avantage : qui mieux qu'un petit génie pouvait lui prodiguer des conseils pour réussir à dégommer un autre petit génie ?

Il avait passé les mois suivants à s'entraîner aux côtés d'Itachi qui l'aidait à contrôler son corps, à dompter les cellules étrangères pour parvenir à manipuler son chakra et lui donner forme.

Quand il le pouvait, il accompagnait le petit dans ses escapades un peu n'importe où, répondant à l'enfant qui le considérait de la même façon qu'il observait les vétérans – ceux qui avaient fait plus d'une bataille. C'était intimidant, mais Fugaku voyait ce mentorat d'un bon œil – restait à savoir lequel des deux était le mentor.

Rapidement, les entraînements s'étaient enrichis de Shisui qui l'aidait à pallier l'angle mort de son œil qui voyageait à présent aux côtés de Kakashi le ninja copieur. Quand il réussit à maîtriser les bases du ninjutsu, il s'essaya au katon pendant qu'Itachi s'amusait à développer sa balsamine pourpre.

Après de nombreux échecs – il ne parvenait plus à convertir le chakra en feu, Shisui lui avait fait tester la nature de son chakra et elle avait changé. À présent, ses affinités allaient vers l'eau. Et la seule personne qu'il connaissait et qui maîtrisait le suiton, c'était Yahiko, Nagato ne comptant pas puisqu'il maîtrisait tout, lui.

Un jour, Kakashi lui avait demandé pourquoi, simplement, il n'utilisait pas le sharingan pour s'approprier les techniques aqueuses de Yahiko et Nagato. Le ninja copieur était venu « par hasard », puisqu'il « était en congé dans le coin », « pas du tout pour voir où tu en es ». Personne ne l'avait cru, bien entendu, mais il avait fini par enrichir cette troupe un peu bancale avec un taux de génie au mètre carré qui crevait le plafond.

Souvent, Yahiko le prenait à part pour les contempler, là, les quatre autres et murmurer à son oreille « On n'est peut-être pas des génies, mais au moins, on plaît aux filles. Les nerds dans leur genre, tout le monde s'en fiche ». C'était faux, bien entendu : dès que Kakashi retirait son masque, des gens s'évanouissaient, Itachi avait déjà son propre fan-club, Nagato repoussait les avances de femmes régulièrement, Shisui avait refusé une mutation parce qu'une collègue lui faisait du rentre-dedans musclé. Le seul qui n'attirait personne, c'était Obito.

Enfin, presque personne.

Plusieurs fois, Konan était venue et ça se passait toujours pareil. Elle restait assise dans un coin, refusant de dévoiler ses techniques. En nage, Obito allait se laisser tomber près d'elle, acceptant avec reconnaissance l'eau qu'elle lui apportait. Yahiko et Shisui finissaient par s'affronter sous les commentaires des trois autres et Obito décrochait dès le début du match, parce que l'auriculaire de Konan caressait le sien, les entremêlant avec tendresse, faisant exploser des douzaines de piñatas pleines de confettis dans son cerveau.

Et ces enchaînements l'amenèrent doucement aux portes de ses dix-sept ans, âge auquel il fut de nouveau autorisé à porter son bandeau frontal, après une évaluation menée conjointement par le Troisième Hokage et son successeur, Minato Namikaze.

Obito était ravi pour son maître. Un peu jaloux aussi. Quand l'annonce de sa nomination avait été faite, Minato avait chuchoté à son oreille « tu es en tête de ma liste de successeurs » avec un clin d'œil et Obito avait redoublé d'efforts à l'entraînement, réussissant presque à mettre Shisui à terre – _presque_ , une fichue racine dans son angle mort puis il s'était étalé, trop empressé.

Arborant fièrement son bandeau frontal, entouré de tous ses amis, Obito était heureux. Il avait une petite impression de déjà-vu – quand il s'en était ouvert à Shisui, celui-ci avait répondu « Si ça se trouve, c'est Izanami », ce qui avait fait rire comme des hyènes les trois Uchiha sous l'air perplexe des autres – mais finalement, cette fête-là était encore mieux.

Ils tenaient à peine tous à Ichiraku, Teuchi avait à son tour jeté une poignée de confettis au visage d'Obito et pour fêter sa promotion, Kakashi lui avait offert un bandeau spécial pour masquer son orbite vide et tous les commerçants qui avaient vu passer Shisui, Itachi et Obito avaient scandé « Oh, mais ce sont les trois Uchiha, ils sont a-do-rables ».

Fugaku avait avoué à Shisui et Obito que grâce à ça, les habitants les craignaient moins et les sollicitaient de plus en plus, qu'ils s'intégraient mieux, parce que les trois ninjas parvenaient à charmer les civils de Konoha, que les ninjas suivaient et acceptaient d'apprendre à les connaître, malgré l'enclave formée par le quartier Uchiha en plein milieu du village.

Quand Rin vint le trouver pour le féliciter avec un sourire doux, il ne sentit pas son cœur rebondir pour elle. À vrai dire, c'est à peine s'il fit attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. Il hocha la tête tout le long de son discours durant lequel elle tortilla ses mains, mais ne parvint pas à rester concentré plus d'une seconde.

Parce que sous la table, discrètement, le pied de Konan caressait sa jambe, l'intérieur du mollet, de la cheville jusqu'au genou, et que ce simple mouvement envoyait des décharges envoûtantes jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Quand il rentra chez Nagato, le soir, seul, il finit par s'avouer que peut-être, peut-être, il avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie.


	7. Ramens – 4

Quand finalement Obito se résolut à bégayer une déclaration d'amour à sa meilleure amie, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller au bout de l'acte.

Il avait décidé d'inviter Konan en tête à tête à Ichiraku. Ils avaient mangé en silence, alors qu'il se répétait « Dans une minute, je lui dis tout », mais il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche. Ils avaient erré dans le village, discutant de tout et de rien, lui racontant ses missions de rang C et D pour la faire rire – et ça marchait bien.

Ils finirent par échouer dans un salon de thé, plus romantique qu'Ichiraku.

Konan buvait un thé au citron.

Obito buvait Konan des yeux sans toucher à sa tasse.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls clients dans le salon de thé et la serveuse courait entre les tables. Elle lui avait paru bien jeune et vaguement familière, mais bon, il n'avait pas fait attention plus que ça, parce que Konan venait de lever son regard sur lui et elle le dévisageait, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Une table plus loin, Itachi était visiblement en train de draguer, lui aussi. Il était en tête à tête avec Izumi, une fille du clan Uchiha qui venait de devenir ninja, une des genins de Yahiko, d'ailleurs.

— Alors, commença Obito, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

La voix d'Izumi qui tonnait « JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ? » couvrit son maladroit « alors, en fait, je pense que, il se trouve que je suis amoureux de toi », il en fut à la fois reconnaissant et plein de dépit. Reconnaissant parce que, très clairement, cette déclaration était pathétique. Plein de dépit, parce qu'il avait été très compliqué de réussir à la prononcer, même si c'était très nul.

Konan et lui se retournèrent pour voir la serveuse se figer près de la table d'Izumi et Itachi, la jeune amie du surdoué s'était levée, le visage rouge, plein de rage alors que, indifférent à la colère qu'il provoquait, Itachi continuait son discours :

— Tu ferais mieux de renoncer à être un ninja, tu ne seras jamais assez forte pour survivre suffisamment longtemps. Prends exemple sur Shinko, elle est devenue serveuse parce qu'elle savait que sa place en tant que femme n'était pas parmi les ninjas.

« Oh bordel », jura Obito en silence, « Konan a entendu cette connerie, ça va chier ». L'orpheline tiqua, pivota sur son assise, pencha légèrement la tête. Izumi suffoquait d'effarement, Shinko la serveuse avait pâli et considérait Itachi avec une pointe d'écœurement. Et toujours sans se rendre compte – ou s'en fichant – de l'indignation que provoquaient ses propos outrageux, le génie continuait :

— Tu as des hanches larges, si tu trouves un mari, tu pourrais enfanter de plusieurs garçons sans trop de dommages sur ta silhouette, et ça ferait plusieurs Uchiha de plus.

Le son de la gifle qu'il reçut résonna dans le silence de mort qui régnait sur le café et il se tut finalement en constatant l'air blessé d'Izumi. Elle tremblait de rage, pâle comme un cadavre, statique, incapable de s'en aller, et Itachi hoqueta en voyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son amie.

— Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? s'enfonça-t-il. Tant d'émotivité est problématique pour un ninja, ça ne fait qu'appuyer mon propos. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Obito ?

Pris à parti dans un débat où il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager, le genin couina inesthétiquement et Itachi fronça les sourcils.

La chaise de Konan bascula quand elle se leva. Elle se mit en rempart devant Izumi, toisant sans crainte l'enfant surdoué du clan Uchiha. Silencieusement, elle leva le majeur et l'index, présentant à Itachi une provocation en duel.

— Oh merde, soupira Obito. Ça va dégénérer.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? sourit Itachi en répondant au défi. Je la ménagerai, je te le promets.

Il se leva, Obito suivit le mouvement.

— Tu vas tellement avoir mal, affirma-t-il avec un brin de sadisme.

C'était qu'il avait prévu autre chose que voir sa meilleure amie massacrer le chouchou de Fugaku. Idéalement, il lui disait être amoureux d'elle et ils rentraient à la maison pour braver d'un seul coup tous les interdits ninjas – surtout celui à propos des relations sexuelles.

Quand ils sortirent du café, l'atmosphère électrique autour d'eux attira les attentions de Shisui et Yahiko qui revenaient de mission. Ils suivirent le mouvement jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement des Uchiha.

Izumi et Obito s'installèrent à distance, Shisui et Yahiko appuyés contre un arbre derrière eux. La seule femme parmi les spectateurs était très inquiète pour sa consœur et elle se retourna, étonnée, quand Yahiko et Shisui pariaient sur le temps qu'il faudrait à Konan pour humilier Itachi.

— Vous pensez qu'il va perdre ? Il est fort, pourtant.

Obito ricana.

— Ouais, mais Konan n'est pas entrée dans les services de renseignements pour son joli sourire.

Tout alla terriblement vite. Les deux adversaires se saluèrent et Konan ne prit pas le temps de ménager Itachi. Son premier clone de papier, constitué en partie de parchemins explosifs, détonna près de lui, l'envoyant voler plus loin, et elle était déjà là où il allait atterrir pour le saisir et l'aider à s'étaler au sol avec un halètement de souffrance.

Le déchaînement de violence, les souffles des explosions, tout ceci finit par attirer des badauds, parmi lesquels Fugaku, Minato et Nagato.

— Que se passe-t-il, ici ? tonna le chef de clan en direction d'Obito.

— Itachi est un crétin, répondit Obito. Il était en train de dire que la place des femmes n'est pas sur un champ de bataille, Konan a entendu, elle l'a défié, il a promis de la ménager.

Fugaku haussa les sourcils, papillonna des paupières et Minato et Nagato étouffèrent une exclamation douloureuse.

Finalement le chef de clan s'installa près de Shisui, croisant les bras.

— Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est une leçon cuisante qu'il devait prendre un jour, relativisa Fugaku. Comment est-il ?

— Il commet très peu d'erreurs, commenta Shisui en analysant la situation.

Fugaku activa ses sharingans aussi pour mieux voir le combat alors que l'autre génie Uchiha reprenait son discours :

— Mais avec Konan, « très peu d'erreurs » est encore trop. Aucune faille ne lui échappe, elle s'engouffre dans chacune d'elle et elle le met à terre systématiquement. Elle joue avec lui, vous voyez ?

Konan venait délibérément de laisser filer une occasion de plaquer Itachi au sol de remporter le combat.

— Et il commence à fatiguer, rajouta Nagato. Il a l'habitude des combats expéditifs où il domine, donc il manque d'endurance. Il tombera bientôt à court de chakra. Sans sharingan et sans katon, il sera fini.

— Alors, elle le terminera sans grâce, précisa Obito.

Un silence gêné passa parmi les spectateurs et Minato et Fugaku toussotèrent en échangeant un regard. Finalement, le Quatrième se risqua à la question :

— Elle vous a fait le coup à tous ?

Shisui, Yahiko et Obito eurent la bonne grâce de paraître extrêmement mal à l'aise.

— Non, contredit Nagato, pas moi. Elle n'a jamais réussi à me faire arriver à court de chakra.

— Fichus Uzumaki, soupira Fugaku. Eh bien, j'imagine qu'après cette leçon d'humilité, il lui faudra travailler sur son endurance.

— Je m'en chargerai, se proposa Nagato avec un sourire. Ah, ça y est, il est à court de chakra, il va perdre.

Quand Itachi tomba à terre, épuisé, Konan lui tendit la main en signe de réconciliation et il s'en saisit, penaud, remarquant enfin l'étendue du public qu'ils avaient. L'endroit était dévasté par les nombreuses explosions et il devait s'estimer heureux d'être aussi peu blessé, considéra Obito. Il avait connu Konan moins gentille avec ses détracteurs.

L'enfant murmura quelque chose et la voix de la femme qui l'avait combattu claqua :

— Et alors ? Tu n'es personne pour décider qui se bat et qui reste en arrière. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'expose trop, fais en sorte que la paix s'installe durablement, plutôt que lui demander de rester en arrière et d'attendre le moment où _toi_ , tu te feras tuer.

Oui, exactement. Obito approuva sans un mot, se contentant de croiser son regard. Eux, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis depuis l'enfance : faire front et ne rien lâcher, pour pouvoir vivre vieux tous ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'aime, bon sang, lança-t-il dans un silence qui s'épaissit à sa réplique.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce fut comme un signal.

Shisui, Fugaku et Nagato s'avancèrent vers Itachi pour lui donner des conseils et l'éloigner des lieux, Yahiko rappelait à Izumi qu'ils étaient attendus pour partir en mission.

Rapidement, ils furent seuls et ce ne fut que quand le silence les entoura qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il détourna le regard et bégaya en essayant de se rattraper.

Minato toussota. Obito roula des yeux.

— Merci, Maître, vous pouvez partir. _Maintenant_.

Le nouvel Hokage baragouina quelque chose à propos des interdits ninjas, son élève l'ignora. Il les laissa seuls avec un soupir « Quand Kushina va savoir ça… ».

Malgré la menace de la Sanguinaire qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, Konan et Obito s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, mal à l'aise, souriants et finalement, elle eut un rire embarrassé.

— T'auras mis le temps, quand même.

Elle ne le laissa pas trouver d'échappatoire : ses bras fusèrent pour l'enlacer et elle l'embrassa avec force alors qu'il se pressait contre elle, pour la tenir au plus près, pour qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un seul être.


End file.
